jamesbondfandomcom-20200222-history
Locque
Emile Leopold Locque is a silent, Belgian enforcer working for Greek smuggler Aris Kristatos in the 1981 James Bond film For Your Eyes Only. He was portrayed by Michael Gothard. Film biography Background Emile Locque was an enforcer in the Brussels underworld. On January 31, 1975, after being convicted of several particularly brutal murders, he was sentenced to life imprisonment in Namur Prison, Belgium. During his incarceration he escaped by strangling his psychiatrist and subsequently worked for drug syndicates in Marseilles and Hong Kong, before his employment by Greek smuggler Aris Kristatos. Hunting Locque Locque is first encountered by Bond at a private estate in Madrid, Spain. The enforcer is delivering payment to Cuban hitman Hector Gonzales for the murder of marine archaeologist, Sir Timothy Havelock and his wife. Suddenly, Havelock's vengeful daughter, Melina, hiding in nearby bushes, shoots Gonzales in the back with a crossbow. As Bond escapes and chaos ensues, Locque takes back the case of money and leaves. Returning to London, Bond attempts to discover the identity of the man paying off Gonzales using Q-Branch's Identigraph system; a computer-like device which assembles a phantom photo of a person by selecting characteristics from a variety of lists including hair colour, hair style, nose form, style of eyeglasses etc. Finishing with Locque's distinctive steel rimmed, octagonal glasses, Bond confidently states "That's him. That's our man." A search positively identifies Locque, noting a possible recent sighting in Cortina, Italy. Assassination attempts Arriving in the Italian ski resort of Cortina, Bond attends a biathlon event with Aris Kristatos' protégée, Bibi Dahl. Observing Bond leave the biathlon course, and sensing an opportunity to kill him, Locque signals for Claus and his accomplice to cut him off. Meanwhile, his fellow henchman, Erich Kriegler, attempts to snipe Bond from the slope above. Bond manages to evade the mercenaries and escape to the relative safety of the Olympic ski jump. Following him, Locque and Claus enter a lift with Bond. It is here that Bond notices the dove pin attached to Locque's lapel. At the top, the pair split up - Locque preventing Bond from retreating back and Claus preparing to kill him on the way down the 90-meter Olympic ski jump. At the same time, Kriegler arrives at the base of the jump and prepares to snipe Bond. With no other option available, the spy is forced to use the slope, brawling with Claus and subsequently escaping. Locque returns later and kills Luigi Ferrara, Bond's Italian contact. As Ferrara waits for Bond to return from his discussion with Bibi, Locque slits his throat. Attempting to further frame Kristatos' rival, Milos "The Dove" Columbo, he leaves a white dove lapel pin in the dead man's hand. Having discovered the body, 007 travels to Corfu to find out more about The Dove. After spending the night with Columbo's mistress, Lisl, the pair are attacked by Locque and his men as they stroll along the beach. Using dune buggies, Claus and an unnamed driver force Lisl into the path of Locque's vehicle. She is killed instantly. Seconds later Claus clips Bond with his buggy and holds him at gunpoint. He orders him into Locque's vehicle, but is struck in the back by a harpoon shot by one of Columbo's men emerging from the sea. In the confusion, Locque accelerates quickly away. Downfall and death Under the cover of darkness, Bond accompanies Columbo and his crew on a raid at one of Kristatos' opium-processing warehouses in Albania. Locque is overseeing a shipment of raw opium smuggled in enormous rolls of newsprint. Columbo's men begin to open fire and Bond cautiously pursues the fleeing Locque into the warehouse, uncovering naval mines similar to the one that sank the St Georges, suggesting it was not an accident. As his men provide cover, Locque wires explosives to one of the mines, taking the detonator with him to a nearby escape car. Bond notices the explosives and they narrowly escape the building before it violently explodes. Recovering from the explosion, 007 sees Locque's car pulling away and gives chase on foot. After intercepting Locque at the summit of the hill, he shoots the enforcer in the chest, causing him to lose control of the vehicle. Though not killed by the gunshot, his car is left hanging precariously over the edge of the cliff. Approaching the tottering car, Bond holds up the dove pin which the enforcer left on the body of Ferrarra. He returns it to its rightful owner, tossing it through the passenger window at him, and as the ground begins to give way, 007 coldly kicks the car over the edge; sending the screaming murderer to his death. Behind the scenes Actor Michael Gothard, who plays the character, was actually the one who suggested Locque's signature octagonal glasses in an effort to make the character more menacing. Images For Your Eyes Only - Bond encounters Locque in Spain.png|Bond encounters Locque in Spain. For Your Eyes Only - Have you seen this man.png|"Do you know this man?" For Your Eyes Only - Locque and his men hunt Bond in Corsica.png|Locque and his men hunt Bond in Corsica. References Category:Film characters Category:For Your Eyes Only characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters killed by James Bond Category:Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Assassins